Shion Elpihas Levi
Character Biography Shion Elpihas Levi (シオン エリファス レビィ Shion Erifas Rebyi) is the main protagonist of the series Magico created by Naoki Iwamoto. He is one of the powerful three Sages of the West who is also known as the one who committed a lot of crimes but never where been punished. Known is that he committed those crimes to protect the ones for who he cares or there is something important. He later sees Emma a girl who posses the powerful Echidna in her body. The two of them met before but Emma doesn't remember him. The two are getting close to each other which Shion is protecting her with his life. He has a cat named Anise, they have an extremely close bond and his loyal and trusted dragon Sieg. Later they meet Luu that comes from the Andorra Outlands and later will be the daughter of Shion and Emma. They also meet enemies such as Zodia Sink and his trusted comrade Garnett and the powerful Black Magicians Magi. Shion protects his family to death to complete the ritual Magico and erase the Echidna from Emma's body. Background In his younger years he trained with Grandpa Garlan to obtain the broom magic. He couldn't defeat thousand powerful Agiri Monsters that he can summoned, but he still head on to defeat them. At one day he succeed defeating the Agiri Monsters and a start of his broom magic has been begun. Since then he has been known in Fool's Town by many of peoples and evenly got his fan base. While traveling further, he then meets Emma that offers him food after she sees that he was starving. She risked her life to give Shion her bread with Shion accepts that and heads on further with his journey, he became interested in Emma ever since then. He then entered the kingdom of Zodia Sink to get a book about to know more about the ritual Magico. He leaved after that Zodia and he has a conversation of teamwork which Shion turned his offer down. Appearance & Personality Shion has silver hair and purple eyes. Sometimes he has been sees with a purple/yellow hat with goggles and is always having a broom. He has a calm looking personality but suddenly change when he's in a fight about something important. He's known to risk his life for the ones for who he cares and for the ones who needs his help for extremely good reasons. He is the strongest mage and has been classified as the "Black Mage" on the "S" rank. Shion loves to eat weird food and like weird things which many of his friends doesn't understand why he loves it. Shion is known for not being a quitter and will continue the ritual to achieve it. Chronology Family Arc After that Emma has been forced to merry the King of Hawk Eye she where later been rescued by Shion and his dragon Sieg. Shion then takes Emma inside his dragon which it turns out to be his residence. Shion is then asking Emma if she wants food, which she tries to reject it in a nice way. Shion understands and where been creating an realistic meal for Emma. He then tells who he is which he then finds out that Emma wasn't evenly listing. Shion then explains why those things where happened in Hawk Eye and explains that she has the powerful magic Echidna within her. After that Shion explains what the Echidna is and what Emma should do, he then looks at her when she is asleep and where been recollecting his memories about what happened in their past. Emma's power begun to grow stronger which Shion starts to attack the Echidna. After that Emma where been saying that she will die in position, Shion then tells her to take the rings and later says that he will make Emma the happiest girl in the world. After the event of the Echidna, he then shows Emma the map of Magico rituals and her room. They arrived in Eden to get the Rubeus Manastone to seal another part of the Echinda. While entering the castle of the billionaire Marouni Gate, he then sees how a rude cruel he is and starts to attack him. After that they obtained the Rubeus Manastone, they hear on the new that they are searching for Emma and Shion for destroying the castle of Marouni. The Echidna appeared from Emma which they must succeed another ritual. After that they are succeeding the ritual, they're then heading off to the Andorra Outlands to get in the Holy Spring of Luna to complete next ritual. They find a little girl named Luu which she helps them out of finding the springs. After that they found the springs, they are then undergoing the ritual which seeing a barrier to shut them in. Zodia and his comrade Garnett then appears to take Emma's life away. After that Shion has been succeding the ritual, he then stomps Zodia and starts to battle him and shows his all-powerful Broom Magic called "Broom Star" which it defeated Zodia temporary. Meanwhile, Shion then sends a message for Garlan. They are then heading to Fool's Tow, where they see Garlan and his assistant Toto. Shion and Garlan are then heading to the temple of the agiri's which known is that Garlan is the summoner of the powerful agiri monsters. After the training, Shion received a love letter from Emma which Garlan and Toto where been teasing him. On their way home, Shion then looks at the letter which it is all blurry, which he tells Emma that she likes it because it is always her and laughs. Echidna Battle Arc Shion had been seen looking in a town searching for the Praline's Blessing but suddenly the town has been attacked by SVA Rogue searching for his partner Lily. The two then begin fighting with each other where the town priests stop them. Soon as Roge leaves the church to seek in the twon where Lily is, Shion is then helping him to find her. Shion has found the hideout where Lily is possibly been holden, which that he calls Rogue to help him to save her which he agrees. They are then heading to he hideout of kidnappers, while entering, they find out that the priest has been kidnapped Lily, they are then been attacking him. After succeeding destroying his hideout and defeating him, they are then heading to Sieg where they restore Emma. Soon they will get a message from Magi via their Communication Bird through the Communication Smoke. They are then heading to the island where the Magi where been residence, which the first battle against Melchior. Shion almost loses from Melchior but defeated him by reversing his technique with his Broom Star. Soon after the battle he gets paralyzed by one of Melchior's technique. After the battle between Luu and Balthazar, Shion then is battling with the strongest of the three Gaspar. After that Gaspar took the soul from his two brothers Melchior and Balthazar, he is then on full power which his scars glows and swords come out of it. Shion then is prepared to battle Gaspar and evenly created a new wound, but out of the new wound, Shion has been hit by a new sword coming from Gaspar's body, costing a fatal injury on his arm. Magical Techniques & Abilities Shion is capable of using Broom Magic, which he can use most of magic throughout his broom. Classified as the "Black Magician" with a rank of "S", he's one of the most powerful magicians. He learned his techniques like everyone, through rituals, he has fighter with agiri monsters, dragons and others activators of magic. Equipments * Broom: The broom is the holder of all the broom magic that Shion has obtained from the broom magic activator Grandpa Garlan. It seems that the broom of Shion is extremely strong and not to crack in the beginning. It evenly can transform into various kinds of objects like: an human body and a sword. * Star-Eye Map: It is a map that uses the eyes of the stars that allows the user to navigate his way. It was used when Shion and Emma was heading for the Andorra Outlands. * 24-House: It is a house created by Shion to rest for a while. It shows a small house with several places in it such as a living room. It has been attacked by a rock by the forest. It is an coming from the Creation Magic branch that can materialize a house drawn on paper for 24 hours. * The Wedding Band: It's the ring he and Emma has to absorb the rituals inside it. It can also use as a powerful link when the Echidna matches with the heart of that of Emma. It can restore the person who is connected with the ring and obtain new powers and objects. * Celestial Robe of the Sea Goddess: It's a perfume that you must spray on your body that will give the person who spray it a swimsuit that can swim freely and evenly can breathe under water. Magic & Magic Summonings Broom Magic & Fire Magic The Broom Magic is Shion's mostly well known magic. He can summon magic from his powerful broom which he also can manipulate it creating various of different kind of forms. The magic only gets activated by Garlan and his Agiri Monsters. The fire magic is a magic where Shion can transform himself into a dragon and is capable of using fire which he also can breathe it. * Powerful Barrier: Shion creates a powerful shield where he can protect many peoples. How bigger the shield, how many stamina Shion will losing. The barrier can be compare with a powerful wall that cannot be bites through. It can only break off with an extremely powerful punch. Shion cannot creates another barrier and also cannot be in his barrier for some unknown reasons. * Broom Variation: Shion can manipulate his broom into many kinds of objects, such as a body or a sword. It can only be activated by the Broom Magic obtained from Garlan. When it transforms in the objects, the powers increase double which he can evenly kill his enemies. The Broom also grows which activates many kinds of magic. * Azure Blade of Demon Breaker: Its a magic coming from his Broom Magic Puppet - "Revision" from his Rubbish Sweeper. His broom starts to transform in an sword, with one slash he can destroy a mountain and seen by the rock. * Broom Star: Is the most strongest magic technique summoned from the Broom Magic. He can activates a sword that can be compared as a meteor. It can activates beams ones he waves with it. After that the sword is in use, it must be refilled and that only when the ritualist must battle the agiri monsters again. Showing it's powerful strength, it can also reverse the technique of a user. Relationship Shion has many kinds of relationship with different characters. Those are mostly characters that are coming from his youth or there are some of them that has been seen through his journey with Emma. Most of the characters with he has a good relationship are: Family & Allies Emma Emma entrusts Shion as his wife and always pray when he has a battle and cries when she sees when Shion is facing a lot of troubles. Emma and Shion has met before in their youth, Emma risked her life to give Shion a bread after seeing that he was starving and was almost on his line of death. Emma tells most of Shion's friends that she is the wife of him. Emma does still believes that Shion isn't a bad person after hearing from Lord Marouni Gate that he is the most notorious criminal in ages by his horrible crimes. Emma is extremely loyal to Shion and she is always on his side. The two where been known by Anise and Luu as the "Weird Couple" due to their strange likes and that they are always been mostly cared for each other instead of others. Some of the similarities Emma and Shion does share was in the time in Fool's Town that Emma has hold a weird candle which both of them likes that. Emma has been seen as the main target by many mages due to it's magical ability, Shion is coming into an outrage when there are mages trying to kill Emma and uses his powers to protect her. Emma gave Shion the strength to battle Gaspar due their Wedding Band link. Anise Anise has been seen as the eldest daughter of the family, evenly that she is a cat. She is Shion's entrusted partner for an extremely long time. She calls Emma and Shion weird couples due that they are liking each other extremely much. She also does cares of Shion, mostly when he is in a conflict of a very strong battle. Luu Luu has been seen as the adoptive daughter of the family. Luu had a grudge against Shion since he told her that he is a brat. Luu is protecting Shion and Emma for a very long time against the battle with Zodia. After that Shion said a warm "thank you", she has gained his trust and later when she has been accepted as their daighter, she is ably to protect him many times. The full protection was seen in a battle against Balthazar, when she risked her life to protect her "family". Sieg Sieg is the dragon of Shion, he is raised from him ever since he was an egg. He is the main transporter of the group and also the main house of them. Toto Toto is a good friend of Shion and calls him "bro" each time. He knows more about Shion then anyone else, knowing that he is a "Black Magician" and that he is a "S" rank. He wish to surpass Shion one day. Grandpa Garlan Garlan is a good friend of Shion and also the the activator of the Broom Magic. He knows Shion for a extremely long time, when he wants to obtain the Broom Magic. He can summon the Agiri Monsters and use it against the ritualist. He call Shion Mr. Almighty after his legendary skills on how he defeated his Agiri Monsters. Zodia Sink Zodia and Shion knows each other for a long time, in the time when Shion was still gathering information about the magico ritual. The two where been talking to each other but he claims that Shion is selfish and hates him from on that day. Trivia * Shion was first classified as the only "Black Magician" of the world, but after Magi he isn't. He's the only one ranked with the "S". * A fandom shorthand number with him and Emma can be "40". * Shion is the Japanese pronunciation of Zion which is a term that most often refers to Jerusalem and sometimes, by extension, to the Biblical land of Israel. Category:Male Characters